


Ending by Memory

by Yrindor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Itachi faces Sasuke in their final battle, he reflects on his memories of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending by Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Itachi Pursuit Arc.
> 
> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

He no longer remembered the look of leaves, or birds, or sunlight reflecting on a lake. He had forgotten when his vision first started to fade, but it had been long enough that even his memories looked as though they were viewed through a layer of water. The only memories that remained clear were those from before the night everything changed, and even those had been largely obscured by the mists of time. Only a single face that remained clear – the face of the brother he sacrificed everything for.

Time and the cruelty of the world had changed them both, but he could not see that. As he stood, facing his brother for the final time, with his world reduced to shadows and his body already failing him, he took comfort in that single memory of the past. In his heart he knew he had failed. Failed to protect his brother despite sacrificing everything. But knowing that everything would end here, with his life ended by his brother’s hand, he permitted himself the final comfort of remembering his brother as he had been. And as the final strike fell, and his remaining senses faded, he saw standing before him one last time the brother he had killed and died for. And, for the last time, he asked for forgiveness, knowing he would never hear the answer.


End file.
